@Hierophant
@Hierophant, Dr. Kakyoin Noriaki, (commonly known as Kakyoin, Kak, or Kakyodel) is a part of the kakkatekollective and is a member of the JJBA natter community. They are one of the most popular jojonatters in terms of kudos (they were the first one to achieve superstar status which they NEVER let @Rohan forget), and hold a rank of superstar. They have a canon username in reference to JJBA's Hierophant Green the stand of Noriaki Kakyoin. @Hierophant is the momther of @kakkatekoi and @Toriel. @Rohan is their nemesis, and @suziquatro and @hermitpurple are their grandparents. Their thiscrush page is here. They are known for using kaomojis with noodles on them (such as ∠ξ{B3 」∠)_),and for kinkshaming the McHeck out of jojonatter whenever they fall too out of line. Kakfacts @Hierophant is commonly known for sharing things known as #kakfacts, long streams of fun facts posted under the tag #tmyk (an initialism for the more you know) together with the associated image, a picture of Noriaki Kakyoin layered over the popular The More You Know eyecatch. The #kakfacts image has changed once, from one made by someone else to one painstakingly crafted in a period of five minutes in clip studio paint, which simply contains more green and is square. ¯\ξ(ツ)_/¯ Topics have included * The colour red * The colour blue * Evolutionary psychology * Marine biology * Bread * Canada * Art history * Vikings * Shipping terminology * Adolescent psychology * Oceanography They once filled natter with nothing but pictures of colourful seaslugs. @Rohan has consequently suggested that infodumps may be @Hierophant's kink, though this is known to be false as Kakyoin is absolutely kinkless. @6taro awarded them a PhD in sea slugs for their valiant efforts. #IBlameJoseph @Hierophant is responsible for the creation of the tag #IBlameJoseph which the jojonatter community skyrocketed to 5000 natters within three days, with the help of approximately 50 users. Its creation followed after a roasting session of user @HermitPurple, shaming the canon character for cheating on his wife and fathering a bastard child who did not know of his existence until his teenaged years. This then led to a natter from this user suggesting to their fellow Jojonatters that they could blame Joseph for all their life's problems. This escalated into spamming of the tag #IBlameJoseph with messages such as "I have.a headache #IBlameJoseph" or "He.burnt my shake #IBlameJoseph". @tnahporeih There is an alternate edgy copy of @hierophant known as @tnahporeih that exists as part of what is called darkjojonatter, or basically dark Kakyoin and dark Joseph, under the username @hermitviolet. This alternate is incredibly rude has an identical icon that has been horizontally flipped and been inverted. Also of note is the fact that 'tnahporeih' is 'hierophant' backwards.They're also married to @hermitviolet, much like their counterpart is married to @hermitpurple. Familial Conflicts See main article: The Gyhol Family An incident occurred on November 17th, 2015 wherein @Rohan, at the time an adoptee of @gzeppeli and @HolHorse, expressed dissatisfaction with their current living conditions, whereupon they were offered adoption by @Hierophant. However, after much conflict, @Rohan decided to return to their original family. @Hierophant is still taking care of the paperwork. Testimonials * Is loved as a Grandkak by @Kishibe, who thinks they're unproblematic. * Once made @Rohan cry of laughter * @SteelyDan loves this cherry. * @hermitpurple: "ur my cherry loving fucko" * @venomsnake: My natter.follow.4evr would.just consist of#u * @JeanPierre: look.at.me, im @hierophant , im.supercool and.talented * @Rohan: @hierophant is a real rolemodel. @hierophant is a true rolemod.el